Rose Red
by WillowSioui
Summary: KyoyaxOC Kyoya finds out that he has an arranged marriage. Thing is, he’s already in love with someone; his fiancée’s little sister! K for now, but rating may change.
1. Prologue Kinda

**PROLOGUE: CHARACTER PROFILES**

**Name:** Kohaku Fujioka

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 6'2"

**Weight:** -

**Hair:** brown, mid-way to shoulders

**Eyes:** blue

**Clothing:** wears all black

**Family:** Haruhi Fujioka, Ranka Fujioka

**Name:** Aiko Amane

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 120 pounds

**Hair:** 8.5 stones (120 Ibs)

**Eyes:** muddy brown

**Hair:** blonde, straight, to hips.

**Clothing:** usually suits and dresses

**Family:** Kissa Amane, Kyoya Ootori (fiancée)

**Name:** Kissa Amane

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 8.2 stones (115 Ibs)

**Hair:** wavy, brown, to the bottom of her shoulder blades.

**Eyes:** chocolate brown

**Clothing:** pale blue cut-off jean short-shorts. White sneakers. Black-and-white sweater with hood. The sweater has long sleeves and holes for thumbs. Has a black hat that looks like a toque, but it has small cat-ears with little pink triangles.

**Family:** Aiko Amane, Kyoya Ootori (sister's fiancée)


	2. Problems Arise ALREADY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** KyoyaxOC Kyoya finds out that he has an arranged marriage. Thing is, he's already in love with someone; his fiancée's little sister! K for now, but rating may change.

Kyoya paces back and forth in his bedroom, wishing that Tamaki would get to his house sooner. He had called Tamaki in for an emergency, and he wouldn't let _her_ in until Kyoya could explain things to Tamaki. Just as he was going to start pacing for the fiftieth time that night, there is a knock at the door, and a slight 'yoo-hoo' from the other side. Kyoya opens the door to let in Tamaki Suoh, his best friend, into his room then slam the door shut. Tamaki sits down on Kyoya's bed, and sighs. Taking that as the 'go-ahead', Kyoya begins.

"Okay, you know how I've been trying to build up the confidence to tell the girl I like that I…well, _like_ her?" when Tamaki nods his head like a bobble head, Kyoya continues, "Well, I'm supposedly engaged." Tamaki jumps up with a large smile and encircles Kyoya in a large bear hug.

"Good for you, Kyo!" Kyoya pushed Tamaki away from him, frustrated.

"No, Tama. It isn't. The person I'm engaged to is the _sister_ of the girl I like." Tamaki sits down again, trying not to smile ay Kyoya's imminent (figurative) demise. Before Kyoya can say any more, though, the door opens and a young girl walks in. She is about sixteen years old, and is a very small girl. She is wearing pink and white skate-runners, dark blue short-shorts, a white Hello-Kitty tee-shirt and a white toque that has cat ears on it. The ears have little pink triangles to show the 'inside' of the ears. Her hair is an auburn color, and is slightly curled to her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes are wide and innocent, as she walks into Kyoya's room to pick up a few books. Smiling at Tamaki, then Kyoya, she leaves the room. Tamaki looks at Kyoya' and Kyoya nods at him.

"Yes, that was her." Again interrupted, another woman walks into the room. She is tall, about five-seven, and is wearing a grey business suit, skirt, heels, jacket and all. Her mousy brown hair is pulled out of her face in a tight, high ponytail, and her brown eyes dance with mischief. She walks up to Kyoya, ignoring Tamaki completely, and walks up to Kyoya. She puts one hand on the back of his neck and pulls him down, connecting her lips with his. Kyoya does not respond, but she pulls away quickly. She smiles at him with merriment, then walks out of the room, shooting Tamaki a cold glare. Tamaki looks at Kyoya' who is trying his best not to scream in frustration. The younger girl, the one with the cat-ear-hat walks back in and sits beside Tamaki, handing him a piece of strawberry pockey, to which he takes in delight. She brings her knees up to her chest, staring at Kyoya.

"It'll take him a good ten minutes for him to cool off. He _really_ hates my sister." Tamaki nods his head, taking another piece of pockey, as the both of them sit and watch Kyoya fume. They both decide, though, that it would be far more fun to inquire about the weather to random people, so they leave Kyoya all alone to his agony.

For now.

Review, please!

~R


End file.
